This invention relates to a device for shaping, retaining and skewering a plurality of fruit sections on a skewer to produce a fruit kabob.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for shaping and skewering a plurality of fruit sections on a skewer to produce a fruit kabob.
The device includes a shaping tube and a plunger moveable within the shaping tube. The shaping tube may be of cylindrical or rectangular configuration and is provided with a cutting edge at its front end to facilitate cutting the fruit. The shaping tube is pressed or punched into fruit, preferably melon, to form fruit sections of uniform cross-sectional size. Different kinds of melon or fruit may be alternated to form a colorful arrangement. A skewer is inserted through the tube and through the side of the plunger, and the plunger is moved forwardly expelling the skewer and impaled fruit to form a fruit kabob.